Silent Night
by Chicken Nuggets
Summary: Lemon, PWP, yaoi, DarkDaisuke. Don't say I didn't warn you.


_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own D.N.Angel, if I did, I'd still be here writing this stuff._

_Notes: Incase you missed the summary, this strory is a PWP, yaoi fic. Written at 5amdue to the fact that I'm a raving lunatic that can't sleep because these images flood her brain day and night. It's a wonderful life when all you can think about is yaoi._

* * *

**-Silent Night-**

Dark watched Daisuke's sleeping form. He was laying in a diagonal fashion across his bed on his stomach. And if that wasn't an invitation to take advantage of the sleeping boy's body Dark didn't know what was.

Dark slowly slid one of his hands under Daisuke's pyjama top and ran his hand across the boy's back and side, he then lent over the young boy and started nibbling on his earlobe. Daisuke shifted onto his side in his sleep but didn't waken.  
Dark pressed himself closer to the boy as he moved further down the boy's jaw line and started to kiss Daisuke around his mouth, softly sucking on his lower lip.

Daisuke opened his eyes for a moment and looked up at Dark with sleep-filled eyes before closing them and unconsciously kissing the phantom thief back, spurring him on.  
Dark rolled Daisuke onto his back and straddled him. He deftly unbuttoned Daisuke's pyjama shirt and ran his fingers nimbly over the boy's chest. Daisuke stirred again looking at the phantom thief on top of him, smiling sleepily he ran his hands through Dark's hair and traced the older boy's jaw line before moving his head forward to kiss the older boy on top of him.

Dark broke the kiss and started to ravage one of the boy's nipples, causing him to draw in a jagged breath and exhale a slight moan. Daisuke could feel Dark's mouth curve into a smile against his chest and a blush rose to his cheeks.  
Daisuke untied Dark's sleeveless shirt and let it fall open, revealing his well shaped form underneath.  
Dark lent back and removed his shirt, taking the cord used to tie it up and tied Daisuke's hands together on the bed post above his head. Dark then yanked his and Daisuke's pants off revealing hardened members encased in satin boxer shorts. Daisuke pouted at Dark wishing his hands weren't tied so he could run them over Dark's smooth skin.

Dark straddled the boy once again, purposely causing their groins to rub together, watching the heat rise to Daisuke's face as the younger boy couldn't help but let out a low moan.  
Dark ravished the Daisuke's mouth while lightly moving his fingers over the boy's stomach and down towards his hardened member. Dark bypassed Daisuke's penis and started massaging his inner thigh.  
Daisuke arched his back as shivers ran through his body, he had already began to untie his hands from where Dark had secured them.

Dark kissed, licked and bit a trail down Daisuke's chest and was occupying himself with Daisuke's bellybutton. Daisuke shivered once again as goose bumps ran up and down the length of his body. Dark removed Daisuke's shorts and breathed a stream of warm air on the boy's hardened penis, instead of wrapping his mouth around Daisuke's member he teased him by stimulating the sensitive areas around it, causing the younger boy to groan, delighting the master thief.

Daisuke's now free hands felt their way through Dark's hair and along his face. Dark moved forward and bit Daisuke firmly on the junction where the neck and shoulders meet. Daisuke bit his lip to try and suppress a cry of shock and slight pain. Daisuke moved his hands towards the waistband of Dark's boxer shorts while Dark was occupied. Not being able to pull the shorts down or off effectively the boy started to grind their hips together causing Dark to utter a lowered groan of pleasure.  
Dark smiled wolfishly and stuck his fingers in Daisuke's mouth, the young boy expertly sucking on them, while he removed the offending article of clothing freeing his hardened member from its coth prison.

Dark positioned themselves so that Daisuke's legs were wrapped around Dark's waist allowing him to access the boy's entrance.

Dark removed his fingers from the boy's mouth and inserted one into the small hole of his anus. Daisuke gasped as the muscles shifted and settled around the singular intruder. Dark then inserted the second finger and started stretching them apart, the young boy gasped again. Dark felt around inside the boy for a moment before brushing over his g-spot a few times and then removing his fingers altogether.  
Dark entered the boy and slowly started to rhythmically move in and out of him, causing the young boy to moan as he hit his g-spot regularly.  
Dark wrapped a hand around Daisuke's member and slowly stroked up and down its length. Daisuke shivered and moaned in pleasure as their breathing got faster and heavier.  
Their hazy pleasure filled eyes met and they stayed looking at each other intently for a while.

Dark loving the feeling of Daisuke's contracting muscles around his manhood wished this feeling would never end. Dark started a faster rhythm abandoning the boy's member as he took hold of the boy's hips. Daisuke griped Dark's sides almost desperately with his hands as he came closer and closer to the edge.

Daisuke panted as he spilled forth his sex fluids upon himself and Dark. Dark at the edge himself came as Daisuke's muscles contracted tightly around his member. He sat there for a while inside the boy gathering his breath, pulling out he licked up Daisuke's spilled fluids off of his stomach and thighs before crawling his way up to the boy's face before lustfully kissing the boy.  
Daisuke could taste himself on the thief's lips and kissed him back firmly not wanting to give up the strangely wonderful taste.

Dark broke the kiss and laid close to Daisuke, twirling strands of the boy's brightly red hair around his fingers. Daisuke wrapped his arms over Dark's shoulders and hugged him tightly as the pair laid in their embrace for a while, content with the silent company.

* * *

Sorry for any inconsistencies, like I said, I wrote this at 5am cause I couldn't sleep. R&R if you'd like.


End file.
